Don't Speak
by Ashita polar
Summary: Michael and Liz learn that sometimes words are completely unnecessary to express themselves. One-shot PWP Polar Song fic set to a song of the same name. MATURE/ADULT content. Not much more to say than that.


**Title: **Don't Speak  
**Disclaimer:** The characters of "Roswell" belong to Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, and 20th Century Fox. Lyrics to Don't Speak belong to Mindy McCready, whoever wrote it and whoever produced and all that jazz. I'm far too lazy to look it up at the moment.

**Pairings**: Take a wild guess. Yup, that'd be the one…Mi/L

**Rating**: Adult  
**Summary:** *snort* Plot? It's supposed to have a plot? Damn…missed that memo. PWP. There is no plot whatsoever. Just a smutty little ficlet I started long ago, but never finished until Whims jogged the smut muse. Hey, she blamed me, so turnabout's fair play.

**Dedicated to:** Whims and Storyteller for being evil wenches and making my smut muse far too active the past few days.

* * *

_**Wind chimes outside my window  
Inside two hearts in tempo  
Inhibitions slowly let go  
We hold on**_

She stood in outside his apartment, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, her earlier resolve crumbling as a niggling doubt crept in her heart. Just minutes ago, she had been so certain what that scorching glance he tossed her as he left had meant and now, faced with the very real possibility that what she was about to do would destroy their small little circle of friends, she hesitated.

Was she really sure she wanted to do this?

Staring at the cracking paint for an indeterminate amount of time as her heart and mind warred, she took a shuddering breath and exhaled loudly, sliding her eyes shut as she gathered her nerves. A faint wind stirred, sending molasses waves dancing and the chimes hanging from his neighbor's balcony filled the air with its tinkling laugh, mocking her indecision. Shivering as that cool, late summer breeze slid across fevered skin, she opened intent dark eyes once more and squared her shoulders, licking her lips nervously.

_Yes, this moment was worth tomorrow's aftermath. __**He**__ was worth it._

With a soft sigh, she walked the remaining three steps to his door and raised her arm to knock, gasping when the door flew open before she could announce her presence. As if he'd been watching and waiting for her. As if he was sensed her presence, heard the beating of her heart pounding furiously through the now still night air.

Taking an instinctive, startled half-step back, her eyes flew up to intense whiskey irises and inhaled sharply, her heart thrumming staccato at the heat simmering in typically cool, unreadable eyes. Swallowing thickly, her mouth dried, lips parting slightly as she drank him down – damp, tawny waves framing his face carelessly, worn, ratty jeans slung low on his hips and seeming yards of pale, toned flesh glistening in the low light.

_Did he have any idea how beautiful he was_?

Sliding her captivated gaze back over him, she flushed slightly when full, soft lips smirked at her absorbed perusal and looked away shyly to gather her composure. Turning back, she tipped her chin in a defiant angle and cocking a brow, met his challenging gaze with one of her own, a half-smile touching her mouth. Caramel eyes lit appreciatively, sliding over her slight figure quietly, suffusing her skin with a sweet, heavy ache everywhere his eyes touched and she bit back a helpless whimper as he stepped back slightly to allow her entrance.

Watching him out of the corner of her eye, she slid past him, fire crackling along her nerves as their bodies brushed together and she hissed under her breath, flushing further under the intensity of his speculative gaze as he closed, locked and sealed the door as if warding off the world outside.

_**In a place where the world can't find us  
Love takes the wheel and drives us  
Nothing but our senses guide us  
All night long**_

Halting near the couch, she nibbled on her lower lip as she searched for the words to explain her presence to him, explain this feeling that consumed her from the moment fiery amber lit on her and started a fire in her heart; one that burned deeper than anything she'd ever known. Running a hand through her tangled locks, she barely refrained from letting out a frustrated growl when her mind came up disturbingly blank.

_How does one tell the object of one's fascination that she wanted to be consumed in the flames she saw burning low in his eyes? And were words really necessary?_

Breath stuttering, she trembled slightly as he silently came up behind her and stood almost too close for comfort, his heat scorching her skin and warm, damp breath fanned over the back of her neck, its gentle caress sending a trail of gooseflesh marching over golden flesh. Sliding her eyes shut, her throat convulsed as callused fingers slid up her arms, over bare shoulders to lightly caress the curve of her neck and pushed away the heavy fall of sable cascading over her back, fisting cool silk in one hand.

Jolting slightly as warm lips whispered over her exposed nape, she gasped quietly and unconsciously stepped into the cradle of his body, reveling in the soft play of lips tracing along sensitive skin and the heat radiating off his body as he pressed against her back in response. Wrapping her hands around his upper thighs as he grasped her hip, her nails bit into the firm, muscled flesh when their bodies ground together and she smiled when he hissed and sunk his teeth into the juncture of her neck in retaliation, sucking on the skin lightly.

_Apparently words were superfluous_.

Buckling as a current of electricity shot through her, she gasped when he spun her around swiftly, pinning her into the couch. Tongue flitting out to moisten parched lips, she watched him through her lashes, quaking when brandy-tinted fire studied her intently, almost predatorily, his lips quirking as he noted the answering fire in darkened chocolate irises. Crowding her, his hands slid up to cup her neck, one thumb stroking her fluttering pulse as he dipped his head until their noses butted and damp breaths mingled, his questing gaze dancing over her face, searching for any sign of resistance.

Finding none, his lips melted against hers, searing her from the inside out.

_**Words get in the way  
Throw them all away**_

Mouths conjoined, meshing together with a whisper of breath and a soft whimper, lightly brushing together in an almost imperceptible caress before sinking together for a sweet, slow, searching kiss that set the embers in the pit of her stomach smoldering. Gripping his shoulders, she arched up, fitting soft curves to hard planes as her blood began a slow sweet burn. Inhaling deeply, she moaned as freshly showered male skin filled her nose, cool, crisp and clean, sending her senses zinging as she wove shaky fingers through damp, tangled waves, anchoring herself as the world dropped out from under her.

_How could one kiss remake her entire universe?_

Pressing her body further into his, she slid her hands over his shoulders, hesitantly tracing the hard lines as they traded soft, teasing kisses, growing bolder and sliding them over his back when he grunted his approval, parting their lips only long enough to draw air before reclaiming her mouth with warm, slightly parted lips. Nipping lightly at her lower lip, he sucked it into his mouth, savoring the sweet pink flesh before he set about alternatively nibbling, biting and suckling on her mouth wantonly, hissing as she committed every inch of his back to memory.

_His mouth was an absolute sin. And, god, his body…those loose shirts were a crime_.

Feathering her fingers lightly over his ribs, she splayed her hands on his chest, her fingers digging into the contours of sleek, defined sinew when he broke the kiss to tease the curve of her neck. Running her fingers over his chest, she slid them over his hips, over to a firm backside and squeezed gently, drawing him closer. Emitting a choked cry, her body bowed as rough, impatient hands scraped over soft curves, molding her fevered skin to his more than ready body, a white-hot fire flashing in her womb.

_God, she was on fire and they hadn't even started; although, she shouldn't be surprised as it was Michael. He did everything with unbridled passion._

Cradling the back of her head, strong fingers tangled into silken espresso strands, tugging her head back to fuse their mouths together in another scorching kiss and his mouth, hot silk upon hers, grew more demanding with each and every caress they shared. Losing herself in the hot press of his mouth, chocolate, Tabasco and some elusive taste she could only describe as Michael danced over her palate; sweet, spicy and so addictive, she thought she'd die if she didn't get the opportunity to drink from his lips every day.

Swiping his tongue over the crease of her mouth, he coaxed the soft flesh to part even further, inhaling sharply when her mouth opened without much persuasion and the soft, velvet tip of her tongue flicked out to meet his, stroking against his teasingly. Growling in the back of his throat, he wedged a thigh between hers and clutched her ass, crushing her tighter into his body, rubbing them together suggestively. Delving into the sweet recess of her mouth, he explored the soft folds with deep, penetrating strokes of his tongue, the full impact of his kiss setting her soul aflame.

Bodies swaying together teasingly, their mouths melded, flirting, teasing, demanding response as heat swirled around them, rising to a fevered pitch, a vortex of fire swirling out of control and flashed as when two wildfires collide, sucking all the oxygen out of the air, branding everything in its path. Clinging to each other as they rode out the intensity of their emotions, she couldn't help but wonder if she ever felt anything remotely like this before or if she ever would again. How was she going to survive if this was only a one-time occurrence, never to be experienced again?

_She hadn't felt this alive in years._

**Don't speak, don't rush  
Whisper with your touch  
Don't talk, I'll know  
**

Ripping their mouths apart, they panted harshly, pressing damp foreheads together, breath fanning over sweat-kissed skin and stared into the other's eyes as if they'd never really seen each other before. Lifting his hands, he traced the soft curves of her face, the slightest hint of awe lighting his eyes and cupped her jaw gently, dropping a fervent kiss on passion-swollen lips before pulling her further into the cradle of his body. Running a hand over her back, he pressed parted lips to her temple and his tongue flit out to over her skin, breath snagging at the sweet, salty taste.

Pressing her face to his neck, she inhaled his spicy, earth tones and pressed her mouth to his pulse, swirling the tip of her tongue over the tender skin and felt sucker punched as his taste coated her tongue – salt, earth, sun and spice. God, he was intoxicating. Sagging into his body helplessly, her heart thrummed wildly and her breath hitched as the taste, scent and feel of him overwhelmed her senses. Smiling as his body shuddered under her light touch, she sucked on the skin softly before pulling away to meet desire-laden sherry-tinted eyes, returning his smoldering gaze with one of her own.

Caramel irises drifted over her upturned face, studying her intently, silently asking her if she was sure about this, searching for a rhyme or reason for her unexpected appearance. Taking a deep breath, he parted his lips as if to ask why? _Why him? Why now?_  
**  
**Pressing her fingers to his mouth, her eyes pleaded with him to remain silent, unable to answer those questions at the time, uncertain that she could articulately express her whirling thoughts. Expression and the whys could wait until later. Right now, she just wanted to feel, to thrive in the heat of his skin and kisses, to revel in the hot press of his body, to be consumed by the raw passion that burned under cool, unreadable looks and stoic actions. She had been fooled far too easily by pretty words and empty promises once before. Words had become meaningless in her eyes unless they could be backed up.

_Sometimes, actions spoke louder than words._

A bewildered bourbon gaze met hers, his brow pinching with apprehension as he tried to decipher her actions, pulling himself away slightly as if putting up a buffer, protecting himself for the inevitable crush of rejection. Eyes danced over her face questioningly, his mouth pursing thoughtfully as he noted and analyzed the emotions and insecurities parading over her face. Relaxing as comprehension dawned, he nodded, a quiet smile touching his lips and he released a pent up breath, stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers.

_**When I've reached your soul  
Say it all to me  
Don't speak**_

A tremulous smile spread over her face at his acceptance and worry slowly drained from her body, only to be replaced by a different, much more welcome tension as he made his next move.

Reaching up, he cupped the hand pressed against his mouth with his and keeping his fiery gaze leveled with hers, turned his head slightly to press a warm, damp kiss into the middle of her palm. Smiling wolfishly as her heart and breathing quickened, he flicked his tongue over the soft, vanilla-scented skin before trailing his lips over its swell to brush against her inner wrist, sucking on the hot thrumming flesh. Biting it gently, he laved the sting away with a swipe of his tongue before grasping her other wrist and performing the same actions upon it.

Swallowing thickly, her eyes fluttered shut, sable lashes cresting flushed cheeks and her chest heaved, lips parting, her body all but writhing in ecstasy as he discovered an erogenous zone she hadn't even been aware of herself. Eyelids lifting slowly as he pulled his mouth away, she fixed him with a blatantly hungry look, smirking when he drew back in surprise. His eyes widened slightly, then hooded, darkening dangerously as he slowly drew her back into the curve of his body and splayed a hand on the small of her back, pressing hard, fevered flesh to the soft swell of her stomach warningly.

_Last chance to turn back._

Her body clenched almost painfully, white-hot fire pooling in her womb as he teased the sensitive skin with his erection, showing her just as blatantly how much he was into her, how much he had been looking forward to this moment. How much he had wanted this exact thing for a long time. His eyes held hers for several long moments, their intensity burning her to the core as he dropped his shields, allowing his eyes speak the words she wouldn't let him vocalize.

_I want you, always. I need you here and now. Tonight, tomorrow and always, you're mine and mine alone. _

Quaking internally, she writhed against his body subtly, anchoring her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes, capturing his mouth for a deep, hungry kiss, reveling in the completely new yet oddly familiar taste of his mouth. Sighing as he pressed back insistently and locked his hands around her waist tightly to steady her, she traced the folds of his mouth, sliding her tongue over the velvet rasp of his when he opened to her. Lips clashed fiercely, the kiss growing in intensity and heat, becoming a battle of tongues, lips and teeth as they finally gave into the magnetism that had been building for months.

Sliding his hands over her body demandingly, she arched when his hands grasped her ass and squeezing, lifted her up on the back of the couch, nudging her legs apart and stepping between them, groaning when her core pressed against his arousal. Devouring her mouth with deep, skillful thrusts, he rocked against her body, grunting with dissatisfaction when their bodies didn't align properly. Grasping her thighs, he dragged her up his body, her legs wrapping around his hips of their own accord and cupping her bottom, carried her towards his bedroom.

Keeping their mouths engaged in a searing kiss, he fumbled with the knob and shoving the door open, strode in, kicking the door shut behind them.

_**Time moves in a gentle motion  
Slow waves on a quiet ocean  
We pledge our deep devotion  
With every kiss**_

Cool, crisp sheets slid against sweltering skin as he tumbled them onto the bed, their legs entwining, the rough fibers scraping over her body and the hot kiss of his skin gliding over hers as the weight of his body pressed her deeper into the mattress. Running his fingers along her curve of her arms, his mouth played over hers with a heartbreaking lightness that sent her heart thrumming and body aching as he rocked into her core gently, sending a hot wash of desire flooding over her senses. Each kiss a pledge, a promise of what was to come.

Gasping as full, warm lips caressed hers over and over, she pressed her mouth firmly against his, sliding her tongue out to tangle with his, deepening the kiss with every subtle stroke, a slow progression of soft caresses that built in intensity. Grunting with pleasure, he slowly traced her lower lip and suckled it teasingly, nipping it before he pulled back and propped up his weight on one elbow, heated sherry eyes drifting over her body appreciatively as his fingers whispered over smooth skin.

Arching into his touch, she grunted with frustration when he refrained from doing anything more than drag his fingers lightly over clothed skin and drinking in his fill, memorizing every hill and valley, curve and plane of her body. Flicking simmering brandy eyes to hers, he smiled and slid his hand under the edge of her tank top, drawing light circles as he kissed her languorously, softly, almost lazily, his every touch saying more than words could ever express.

_Slow down. I'm not going anywhere. We have all night._

Sighing, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her, his body hovering over her slightly as they recommenced their slow, heated exploration of each other's mouths, hands sliding over fevered skin. Pulling away from the addicting pull of his mouth, she trailed lips over his jaw, slid them over his throat, lightly flicking her tongue over the bobbing Adam's apple on her way down to the broad, rippling expanse of skin hovering over her, sighing at the sweet-spicy taste of golden flesh.

Liquid heat flowed through her as his tongue swirled over her lobe, his harsh breath rasping in her ear, stuttering when her lips latched onto his nipple, nipping it gently before she laved away the sting with a velvet swipe of her tongue. Hissing, he yanked her up his body, dropping back onto her heavily and pinned her with desire-laden whiskey as he captured her lips savagely, administering several hot, demanding kisses that sent her senses whirling, each sending a whispered message – need, desire, captivation…love.

Raking her nails over his back, she murmured with slight discontent when he rose on his knees and released her mouth, but that gave away to pleasure as his hands circled her waist, scraped over her ribs, taking flimsy cotton with it. Lifting her arms, her breath stuttered as he slowly pulled the thin material over her head and tossed it to the floor carelessly.

_**Your eyes are so revealing  
Your fingertips are healing  
I've never felt this feeling  
Not like this**_

Straddling her hips, hot caramel eyes flit over coffee-tinged flesh encased in pale pink lace, his shaky fingers gliding over her collarbone possessively as he met her uncertain gaze, his own glowing with admiration as he tangled her fingers with his and pressed her palm to his racing heart.

_You're beautiful. Perfection. Feel how you affect me? I want to get lost in you, to feel you inside and out, to be with you, to possess you as you possess me. _

Dropping her hand, he bent down, nuzzling his nose in lace-covered skin, inhaling softly, a husky rasp passing his lips as the scent of vanilla, rain, and Liz filled his senses, sending a wash of desire over his body. Clasping her ribs gently, he brushed his lips along the lace edging, trailing his tongue over soft swells and smiled against her skin when her breath hitched as his nose nudged peaking flesh. Fire shot through her veins as damp breath feathered over sensitive skin as his mouth closed around it, suckling through the nearly transparent material.

She lifted her hands, pushing him back slightly to reach for the front closure on her bra and slowly undid the clasp, flushing softly under intense brandy irises. She moved to pull the lace away from her skin, when he stilled her movements, swallowing thickly as he pulled her hands away from the cloth.

Reaching for the ends, he brushed the flimsy fabric away and his eyes darkened, pupils flaring slightly at the expanse of bare mocha spread before him. Lifting his gaze to hers, he leaned over and captured her mouth for another soft kiss, a sweet, hot ache erupting in his gut and flooding over his body.

"Beautiful, Liz, God, you're so beautiful," he murmured, unable to resist breaking the silence between them momentarily just to finally say her name as he's always wanted. Gasping as bare skin collided and slid against each other, he descended into silence once more to let his hands, lips and body do the speaking.

"Michael," she whispered in response, sighing as his lips and hands traveled her body, carefully molding, caressing skin, branding it with that special brand of passion and heat only he has made her feel. His lips whispered over the curve of her neck, all the words and emotions he had trouble expressing spilling over his lips as they traversed the every golden inch laid before him.

Hovering over her breasts, his warm breath puckering sensitive skin, he flicked burning whiskey eyes to watch her, his body tightening further when her face flushed and tightened with pleasure, her lips parting softly as he took her in his mouth, lightly flicking his tongue over the turgid tip. Rolling his tongue over pebbled flesh, he suckled softly, moaning as the taste, texture and scent of her skin flooded his senses. Palming its twin, his fingers kneaded soft flesh gently, occasionally dragging his nails over her and pinching her nipple.

Sliding open mouth kisses over the curve of her stomach, he growled in the back of his throat when her fingers tangled in his hair, alternately tugging absently and pressing him closer to her skin. Pulling away, he reached for the button of her short, hastily unsnapping them and slid them over her hips, taking pale pink lace with them.

Mouth dry, he stared at the bounty laid before him covetously, licking his lips as he raised glowing caramel eyes to hazy chocolate and groaned heartily at the wanton gleam shining in their depths as her finger latched his belt loop and drug him back to her. Surrendering to the call of soft, deft fingers and lips, he crashed against her, thanking whatever God was smiling down on him for this moment.

_**Please, please pull me near  
I hear you loud and clear**_

Feathering callused fingertips along her ribs he slid hot, wet kisses over the slope of her stomach, laving the soft skin as he slid lower, his breath coming in short, harsh pants. Latching greedily to the tender skin of her inner thighs, he explored every silken inch, flicking his tongue over the fragrant flesh and nipping at it hungrily. Humming with need, she dug her fingers back into his hair and pulled him away, dragging him into another heated kiss.

Meeting her eyes curiously as she broke the kiss, he cocked his brow in askance and hissed, clenching his eyes shut when her hands glided over his stomach, sliding nibble fingers under the edge of his jeans to cup and stroke hot, stiff flesh. Opening his eyes when he felt hot breath against his ear, he inhaled sharply at the heat emanating from her steady gaze as she reached for the button of his jeans, her eyes screaming her desire.

_I need you now._

She smiled, watching his chest heave, his eyes growing heavy as she undid the button and slowly eased down the zipper. Keeping her eyes melded with his, she slid her hands under the waistband and slowly pushed the rough material over his hips, taking soft, cotton boxers with them, her fingers stroking his thighs languidly as the material bunched at his knees. Slipping her hands back up, she grasped his erection, caressing the soft, rigid skin with slow, sure strokes and fire shot through her blood at the pained bliss that spread across his face and the grunt of pleasure that ripped from his throat.

Pressing her lips against his ear, she nipped the lobe before breaking the silence once more to make her demands. "Later, we'll go slower later. Right now if I don't have you inside me, I'm going to explode." Smirking as his breath hissed out, she reveled in the shudder that coursed through his body at that announcement.

Growling desperately at her blunt statement, he yanked her hands away from him before grabbing her shoulders and dragged her into a bruising kiss, prying her lips apart and plunging his tongue into the wet recess of her mouth, devouring her as if he was trying to crawl down her throat and eat her alive. Ripping his mouth away, he stood and shoved his pants to the floor, impatiently kicking them away before he joined her on the bed once more, groaning when sweat-slicked skin slid against equally sweat-slicked skin.

Attacking her mouth voraciously, he nudged her legs apart, settling into the cradle of her body and she gasped as his weight bear down on her, pressing her into the bed and stiff skin rubbed against her core, spilling a wave of hot, consuming passion over her body. Rocking her hips against him, a desperate whimper bubbled over her lips as intense pleasure and need sung though her blood, adding to the white-hot heat gathering in her womb.

"Oh, God Liz," he whispered hoarsely, his hips jerking in response to her slow sinuous movements and he dug his fingers into her waist, trying to slow her down but knew he was facing a losing battle. They'd been fighting the pull between them for far too long to draw it out any longer. But later, later the little minx was his. Threading his fingers with hers, he pressed her hands into the mattress and murmured against her lips. "You drive me crazy."

_**Don't speak, don't rush  
Whisper with your touch  
Don't talk, I'll know  
**_

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt him position himself at her entrance, watching him with a hot, encouraging gaze and her body arched subtly as he slid inside her with one fluid thrust, a low moan clawing its way from her throat as he filled her to the hilt. Back bowing, he bit the inside of his cheek, his breath shallow and raspy as he tried to remain as still as possible while her body adjusted to his possession.

Groaning, he settled against her body, capturing her lips with his and rocked against her softly, testing her responsiveness. She moaned, squeezing his hips and met his thrust with a soft movement of her own, gasping and scoring his lower back with her nails when he sunk deeper. Meeting his eyes, she moved against him once more, breath catching as they darkened and burned with sherry-tinted fire and couldn't resist another shallow thrust, stars bursting across her eyes as it sent the heat raging higher.

Gasping when he grabbed her hips to halt her movements, she opened her eyes as he caged her in, arms coiled, hovering over her as he fixed her with a smoldering glare, his eyes telling her loud and clear that this was his show. Trembling under that predacious gaze, she licked her lips nervously, her muscles tightening with anticipation the longer he held off on what they both desperately wanted.

Whimpering with frustration, she glared right back at him and wiggled her hips, trying to entice him into moving and growled when he smirked, eyes twinkling devilishly at her impatience. Holding her gaze, he slowly slid out of her until only the tip of his shaft was inside her and surged forward, plunging into her forcefully with a deep, penetrating thrust, grunting with pleasure and grinning wickedly as the air ripped out of her lungs.

Bending over to kiss her languidly, he set a slow, measured pace of deep, penetrating thrusts, humming with pleasure and speeding up every time she clutched at him, trying to press him as close to her as possible. Breath harsh and ragged, she met him thrust for thrust, nails digging into his shoulders as she pulled him in deeper with every movement and pressed her face into his throat, crying his name over and over like a small prayer.

Humming low in the back of her throat as the heat continued to build in her core, each sensual plunge sent ripples of bliss spiking through her blood and she bit down on his shoulder to hold back her cries of pleasure, body quivering and tightening with each rock of his hips.

"Liz, baby, don't hold back," he begged hoarsely, hands lacing with hers again and pressing them into the bed as he set a frenzied pace, pounding in and out of her body as her inner walls constricted around him, squeezing around him blissfully. Crushing her to him, his thrusts came fast, deep and jerky as his muscles tightened and he growled low in his throat as fire erupted in his stomach spilling through his body as he drove into her erratically. "I need to hear you."

"Mi-ic-chael, oh God, Michael, please, more," she babbled, arching into him one last time, crying out when her body spasmed, convulsing and shattering around him, calling out his name as waves of sinful pleasure poured over her in waves. Clutching his body to hers tightly, she sobbed as she rode out the heat and electricity with him.

"Ah, yes, Liz, mine, only mine," he rumbled fiercely, crushing her to him possessively and punctuating the words with deep, penetrating thrusts of his hips. Capturing her lips, he cried out, calling her name as he surged one final time, his body convulsing and losing out to the insistent demand for release. Muscles clenching, his body strung tight, freezing as he hung, suspended for several seconds, shockwaves of heat and pleasure coursing through his veins before he collapsed against her panting.

"Oh, God," she whispered breathlessly, her eyes closed, body soft and languid, sated as she stroked his body and drug deep breaths into her lungs, murmuring under his breath as he continued to place soft, loving kisses over her body. She hummed happily when he pulled away to lay down beside her and pulling her to his chest, they snuggled against one another, hovering the edges of sleep as they kissed languorously, both wanting to savor the moment as long as possible.

"Mmmm hmmm," he mumbled, capturing her lips in another sweet, slow kiss, savoring the taste of her mouth, his fingers tracing random patterns along her spine before sliding down to her backside and pressing her to him, breath hitching as her skin slid against his sweetly. Burying his face in her neck, he pressed his lips to her still thrumming pulse, marveling at the feel and fit of her body, smiling against her skin as he heard her mumble sleepily before drifting off. "I love you,"

"Me too," he whispered huskily, wrapping her tightly against his chest, a sweet warmth rushing through him at her softly spoken confession and pressed his lips to hers once more before succumbing to the pull of dreams himself, knowing his biggest dream had just came true.

_**When I've reached your soul  
Say it all to me  
Don't speak**_

_**~Don't Speak, Mindy McCready**_


End file.
